A variety of cosmetic patches or devices are commercially marketed or described as being useful for the delivery of skin care actives such as vitamins, anti-acne actives, moisturizers, and the like. It has been known to use cosmetic sheets comprised of various materials, such as non-woven cotton, elastically extendable or stretchable materials, thermoplastics, tacky gel, etc., impregnated with various cosmetic or dermatological preparations, for application to the skin of the face, the neck and other areas of the body. The cosmetic sheets comprise a flexible support adapted to conform to the target areas when applied. The sheets also contain a system for containing and delivering skin benefit agents to the skin to which the sheet is applied. Currently, however, facial sheet masks on the market are fully impregnated with active ingredients and are applied to the entire face so as to deliver these ingredients to the entire face. Alternatively, a patch is applied only to certain areas, such as, under the eyes, to deliver the skin benefit agent to only this locus. However, these articles suffer drawbacks resulting in undesirable in-use characteristics as perceived by the consumer. For example it has heretofore not been possible with known full facial masks to target one or more specific areas with one or more skin benefit agents, but only to treat the entire face with one composition. Most consumers have different concerns for their skin in different areas of their face. For example many consumers have combination skin in which the T-zone area (forehead, nose and chin) is oily while the remainder of the face is dry. For another example some consumers may have lines and wrinkles at the forehead, eye, and mouth areas, dry or flaky skin at the cheek areas, and hyper-pigmentation spots at other areas. Each region would need different treatment products to address the different concerns. Conventional masks can only address one concern at a time by treating the entire facial skin, rather than only the targeted areas.
There is therefore a need by consumers for cosmetic sheets which can deliver multiple skin benefit agents to various targeted areas of the skin of a user to address different skin conditions of such a user based on his or her unique skin profile.